sonic_fanon_wikifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ophelia the Dhampir Ermine
Zabójczyni oraz łowczyni wampirów. Theme (Pierwszy): Nine Lashes - Never Back Down Theme (Drugi): Nine Lashes - Anthem Of The Lonely Theme (Trzeci): Fate/Unlimited Codes - Prologue Historia Ophelia to córka wampira pochodzącego ze szlachetnego rodu z Mobius, Baltazara i śmiertelniczki służącej, Melisy, która również pochodziła z tej samej planety co jej kochanek. Oboje uciekli do planety, jaką była Vampirria, mając nadzieję na lepsze życie, ponieważ na ich rodzinnej planecie ich miłość nie została zaakceptowana przez rodzinę Baltazara. Dampirzyca to zabójczyni i łowczyni wampirów. Ma 1800 lat, mierzy 98 cm i waży 20 kg. Gronostajka niestety po swoich narodzinach została oddana do domu dziecka w Dzielnicy Nędzników (Królestwo Wampirzych Kotów), bowiem jej rodzice zostali skazani na śmierć za 'zakazaną miłość' (dokładniej za miłość między wampirem a śmiertelnikiem), a gdyby dowiedziano się o narodzinach 'zakazanego dziecka', również i ona musiała zapłacić życie. Gdy miała ok. 15-17 lat dowiedziała się od swojej opiekunki o śmierci jej rodziców, powodu oddania jej do domu dziecka oraz o zabójcy jej ojca i matki. Ophelia od tego dnia postanowiła zostać zabójcą oraz łowcą wampirów oraz zabić mordercę jej rodziców. Minęło 884 lata, a Dampirzyca nauczyła się wszystkiego, czego wymaga się od łowców wampirów. Początkowo z powodzeniem zabijała wampirzą arystokrację, obserwowała jak inni młodzi łowcy uczyli się i próbowali zabijać, lecz z marnym skutkiem to wychodziło. Niestety z czasem została wykryta przez wampirzą straż i została prawie złapana, gdyby nie jej zwinność. Ophelia postanowiła opuścić Kolebkę Krwi, czuła, że z czasem straż i arystokracja wykryją ją i zostanie zabita. Dlatego Gronostajka w najbardziej bezpieczny sposób uciekła z Vampirri i przeniosła się na Mobius. Przez 900 lat i do dziś zabija złe wampiry i współpracuje z Isabell "Scar", która jest dla Ophelii 'szefową' i inspiracją. Charakter Ophelia jest bardziej oschłą osobą, nie znosi, gdy ktoś jest niepoważny. Nienawidzi głupot, to typowa sztywna osoba. Zdarza się jej być mściwą wobec innych, nawet agresywna. Posiada dość cięty język. Mało rozmowna osoba. Choć bardziej pokazuje się ze swej złej strony, zdarza się jej pokazać tą dobrą stronę. Z tej dobrej strony jest wyrozumiała dla pewnych rzeczy, pomagająca innym. Potrafi być honorowa oraz czuła. Wygląd i ubiór Futro Ophelii jest głównie białe, aczkolwiek od kolan kolor futra stanowi jasny brąz. Końcówka ogona jest również jasnobrązowa, w środkowej części jest czarna. Przy początku ogona są dwa, cienkie jasnobrązowe paski, reszta jest biała. Brzuch Gronostajki oraz wnętrze uszu są jasnobrązowe, pyszczek jest biały (jedynie od oczu zaczynają średniej grubości paski w kolorze jasnego brązu). Prawe oko Ophelii jest w kolorze akwamaryny, lewe jest zaś jasnofioletowe. Krótkie włosy są białe, końcówki są czarne. Dampirzyca ubiera się w gorset, (który w górnej części jest czarny, natomiast dolna część jest biała), czarną spódnicę, czarne rękawiczki z biało-czarnymi pierścieniami do łokieć oraz krótkie, skórzane glany na dość małym obcasie. Cechą szczególną Ophelii stanowi jej piercing. Na prawym uchu znajduje się srebrna sztanga oraz fioletowy kolczyk-kółko, na lewym zaś znajdują się trzy kolczyki (kuleczki czarne po lewej i prawej stronie, zaś środkowy fioletowa kuleczka). Na lewej stronie nosa nosi fioletowy kolczyk typu kółko segment. Pod ustami ma kolczyk z czarną kuleczką. Na języku zaś nosi srebrny kolczyk z piorunem. Umiejętności i broń Ophelia doskonale potrafi zabić innych po cichu. Potrafi również z dużych wysokości napaść na ofiarę i ją zabić. Gronostajkę oznacza również zwinność i taktyka działań. Doskonale też zna się na tworzeniu broni. Po ojcu odziedziczyła moc Telekinezy, panowanie nad ciemnością oraz zmianę w smoczą formę. Jej styl walki to Xingyiquan, natomiast jej broń to stanowią sztylety (jeden jest wykonany z srebra, drugi z stali), para pistoletów (jeden naładowany srebrnym nabojem, drugi zaś zwykłym) oraz strzelba (naładowany pomieszanym srebrnym i zwykłym nabojem). Dragon Ophelia To zmiana Ophelii z mobiańskiej formy na smoczą. Rozmiary Gronostajki w tej formie stają kolosalne. Jej siła staje niemal tak potężna, że była by jednym uderzeniem zgnieść tysięczną armię wojowników. Na głowie pojawiają się krótkie, szare rogi i czarno-białe pióra. Piercing w tej formie się nie zmienia. Od głowy do ogona na boki przechodzą czarne, falowane paski. Brzuch Dampirzycy staje się bardziej ciemniejszy. "Ramiona" skrzydeł są czarne, a skrzydła są ciemno-brązowe, przez nie przechodzą białe, falowane paski. Ophelia w tej formie nosi srebrny naszyjnik z czarnym kryształem. Końcówka ogona jest zakończona czarnymi włosami ala pióra, na ogonie nosi cztery czarne paski. Na nogach pojawiają się ciemno brązowe pióra. Ophelia może w każdej chwili zmienić się w tą formę. Relacje Ophelia przez początki swojego życia była zżyta z opiekunką, która bardzo o nią dbała. Po jej śmierci polegała tylko na sobie. Po dość długich latach na swojej drodze spotkała Isabell "Scar", które miały te same cele. Postanowiły razem współpracować, co z czasem stały się bliskimi przyjaciółkami. Nienawidzi wampirzej arystokracji i rodzin królewskich z Vampirri, szczególnie nienawidzi Sabriny. Miłość Theme (Pierwszy): Flyleaf - Set Me On Fire Theme (Drugi): Flyleaf - Arise Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej imię to imię jednej z bohaterów "Hamleta" Williama Szekspira. *Miała początkowo mieć na imię Unknown, bowiem autorka nie miała początkowo pomysłu na imię Dampirzycy. *Miała być początkowo zwykłą, śmiertelną Gronostajką. *Nienawidzi Sabriny, bowiem to właśnie ona była odpowiedzialna za zabicie jej rodziców. **O niej dowiedziała od zmarłej już swojej opiekunki. *Najprawdopodobniej jej nazwisko to Dragomir *W wolnym czasie Ophelia tworzy broń ze srebra oraz ze żelaza. Głównie robi sztylety, gdy ktoś zniszczy jej broń ręczną. *Jej głosy to: - wersja angielska: angielski głos Minene Uryuu z Mirai Nikki (Emily Neves) - wersja japońska: japoński głos Minene Uryuu z Mirai Nikki (Mai Aizawa) - wersja polska: polski głos Natashy Romanoff z Avengers (Wiktoria Gorodeckaja) Twórca Yami Sona Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:ZeStarejWiki Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Gronostaje Kategoria:Dampiry Kategoria:Herosi